This invention relates to systems and methods for determining a device's location. More particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods for remotely determining a device's location.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) has been developed in which a ground-based system can receive GPS signals from satellites and use these signals to determine the location of the ground-based system based on the time the GPS signals took to reach the ground-based system. Generally, three satellite signals are needed to determine where in the world a receiver is located (i.e., position triangulation).
GPS systems have been integrated into cellular phones. However, these systems are deficient because the location of a device, as determined by these GPS signals, is only minimally utilized. It is therefore desirable to provide systems and methods that better utilize the information about a device's location.